Sakura Fubuki
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [In Progress, Multiple Pairings] A blizzard in pink descends to paint the ground. A collection of Naruto drabbles. [9: SaiKarin. He sits there, and looks at her with interest.]
1. Bottle Hair

Because I really need a place to dump all of my miscellaneous Naruto drabbles.

I wrote this a _really _long time ago, (like, August of 2005) and I just realised that it's still fermenting on the comp.

**Title:** Bottle Hair

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** None. Team Seven.

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **214

**Summary/Description: **In which there are vicious rumours, a sadistic Sasuke, and for once, it isn't Naruto's fault. Really.

**Warning/Spoilers:** Rampant OCC-ness. (As rampant as you can get in 214 words.) Me, trying to be funny.

**A/N: **Err… this is a _thing_. Can't be defined otherwise. If you want to be technical, we can call it a drabble.

**Disclaimer:** Believe it or not, I actually _don't_ own _Naruto_. Go figure, aye? Bet I had you all fooled.

* * *

"Eh… heh, heh, Sakura-chan," the blond said uneasily, backing up. "Don't take things so seriously, eh? This is all just a big misunderstanding. Why don't we… erm… talk this out over a bowl of ramen? My treat." Naruto smiled – he hoped – charmingly.

Sakura continued to look patently unamused, and continued to advance menacingly.

Naruto sweat-dropped, and wondered how he'd gotten himself into this mess.

Reclining on a nearby tree, Sasuke smirked. He supposed he _could_ mention to Sakura that she actually _was_ mistaken. It had in fact been _Kiba_ who had given birth to the vicious rumour that Sakura wasn't a natural… well, pink-haired. Ino had overheard the Inuzuka, and wasted no time in telling her best friend that the loud-mouthed idiot was suggesting that she got her hair from a bottle. Unfortunately – or fortunately; it depended on how sadistic Sasuke was feeling at the moment – she hadn't deigned to mention _which_ loud-mouthed idiot.

The Uchiha heir decided against voicing the truth. He was bored, and this was proving to be mildly entertaining. He folded his arms over a navy-clad chest, and smiled. The foreign positioning of his lips made him look vaguely psychotic.

Yeah, he would say he was feeling pretty sadistic right about now, he thought as Naruto careened into a rock.

* * *

**A/N:** Random, pointless scenes like this come to me all the time. _Now_ you see why I'm crazed?

I should warn you; if you review this – _positively_ – you're only encouraging me.


	2. Escape

**Title:** Escape

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Neji/Tenten

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **316

**Summary/Description: **In his arms, nothing is impossible to escape.

**Warning/Spoilers:** No spoilers. Very little in the way of warning. Just some… stuff.

**A/N: **This was blessedly easy and fun to write. Usually, any given fic takes me a few days; I got this out in a half-hour.

**Dedication:** For Lellian, who wins. :D Sorry, but the Team Gai bunnies weren't biting. Hope you like this.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ is not mine. There.

* * *

She woke up biting her thumb to draw sacrificial blood for a summoning. Her sitting frame was tense, fraught with battle-readiness and anticipation, as a hand delved into the pocket of her pants for a scroll.

Only belatedly did she realise that she was not wearing any pants, but a short, filmy nightgown, and that her sanguine offering was dripping uselessly onto the bed sheets, marking them red. A look around made the dream haze fizzle into nothingness; she was in her bedroom. Tenten sighed, pushed her dishevelled hair out of her face, and stuck the finger into her mouth.

The reposing form next to her stirred. She turned to find Neji staring up at her with translucent eyes of silver-white.

"What's the matter?" he asked in that soft, hollow baritone that made her toes curl.

"Nothing," she said around her thumb, sliding down to curl against him. "Unpleasant dream."

One arm slithered round to embrace her loosely about the waist; the hand of the other slid the injured digit from her mouth and drew it into his own. Tenten's breath hitched as he applied a slight pressure, indenting her thumb onto the rough of his tongue. She didn't know whether to curse him or thank him when, a few seconds later, he released it.

"Pleasanter?" he queried, pressing a kiss to the slick tip of her thumb.

"Much," she somehow managed to say with no oxygen in her lungs. Her breath had deserted her, chased away to whatever place it went to whenever Neji was this close.

He smiled, and her heart ached to see it. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her so that she would lie atop him. Stroking his lean face, she gladly fell into the escape of his arms, swooping down to touch her lips to his.

There would be no more dreams or horrors to disturb her for the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Murr. :D 


	3. Weakness

**Title:** Weakness

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Neji/Tenten

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **123

**Summary/Description: **Every man has a weakness.

**Warning/Spoilers:** None.

**A/N:** I amaze myself every time I manage to write something this short.

**Dedication:** For Dreams of Blue Sky. :)

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

* * *

His opponent sneers at him, teeth baring like the fangs of a snake.

"What is your weakness, Hyuuga?"

Neji's mind does not turn to the tiny pinprick of a blind spot that lies at the back of his head. He has a flash of honey-brown eyes and unbending steel.

"Every man has one. It is only a matter of time before I find yours, and bend it to my will. You _will_ submit to me."

This brings him out of his rapture, and fits a smirk on his lips. His arrogant enemy is dead within five heartbeats; his grin still contorting his face.

"I submit to no one but her," Neji deigns to deadpan into the man's ear. "And she does not bend."

* * *

**A/N:** A little too abrupt, and moves too fast for my liking, but feh. :3 


	4. Night

**Title:** Night

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** None… really. Neji-centric

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **111 (…kewl, man)

**Summary/Description: **At night, the old scars burn.

**Warning/Spoilers:** None.

**A/N: **Huh. I wrote a drabble. o.o

**Dedication: **For dear Sintari-san, on her birthday. Enjoy your day, old woman. :-)

**Disclaimer:** Hah!

* * *

At night, the old scars burn, and colour is wrought to a million faded memories.

Battles fought under a waxing moon, the world moving in a sluggish grey outside the realm of the Hakke Rokujyuuyon Shou, within which he is moving at incredible speeds. Blood splattered upon weaponry and skin that bear gruesome witness to the havoc that war can wreak. Wounds and lesions that never scab, never heal.

At night, the memories surface like the jaws of a monster cresting the top of a sapphire-blue sea, angling to swallow him whole. But, there is always her warm body pressing flush against him, her hand clasping his, and making him forget.

* * *

**A/N: **Who's the mystery lady? Whoever you want her to be, I suppose. 


	5. After

**Title:** After

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** None. Asuma-centric.

**Rating: **PG.

**Word Count:** 266

**Summary/Description:** Death is loud in his ears. He wonders what comes after.

**Warning/Spoilers:** No warnings.** Spoilers for Chapter 328.**

**A/N:** Yeah. So I'm in the process of catching up with the Naruto manga. I just read Chapter 328. I knew what was going to happen, but that didn't make it any less horrible. I feel like vomiting. Anyway, I wrote this for comfort. It didn't make me feel any better.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own blasted Naruto.

* * *

Death is loud in his ears.

"I just want one last smoke…"

He ends on a wheeze, but manages to make himself understood. It is the sweetest relief, as Shikamaru places the cigarette between his lips, and he takes as long of a drag as his lungs will allow him. It hurts to breathe, to blink, to simply _be alive_. It hurts, but he has done all that he can. It is his time. He knows that it is his time.

Blood from his mouth seeps through the filter, but he still manages to drag, feeling the nicotine enter his system. It is not bliss enough to counteract the colossal hurt that it is to see his three students looming above him, tears in their eyes. Even though he is glad that they could be here, to hear his last words, it still pains him to see their faces contorted with grief. Especially Shikamaru. He cannot manage any more words, but silently, he wills the shadow user not to blame himself. They are young. They have futures. There is no place for regret in the heart of a shinobi.

The blood fills up in his mouth, and he knows that soon it will have no choice but to go back down. The cigarette is useless to him by now; he does not have the strength to pull at it any longer. No one makes a move to take it from his mouth. He feels very, very faint.

Death is loud in his ears, and he does not try to ignore it. He wonders what comes after.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm still fucking crying. 


	6. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Title:** Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **PG(-13)

**Word Count: **223

**Summary/Description: **Sakura's not sure she wants to know.

**Warning/Spoilers:** None.

**A/N: **Takes places in the future, like maybe three years after Sasuke (hopefully) returns to Konoha. Written for Rin.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.

* * *

He rolls off of her silently, leaving her to catch her breathe. She pulls the sheet up to her chest, and wipes some sweat off her brow. She tries not to look at him, and tries to place a reason for the sick feeling in her stomach.

"You alright?" he asks shortly, not looking at her either.

"Yes," she lies, and squirms, feeling uncomfortable. She wants to find something to wipe herself with.

He nods, looking at the ceiling.

"We should be good for the next couple of weeks. The council will only allow me to take C class missions, but soon enough they'll realise that they need me for much more than that. We'll be able to scrape together some more money, and we'll be able to afford to let you take some time off when you're having the baby."

She starts a little, but doesn't say anything.

"This was the week, right?" he verifies, finally glancing at her. It tears at her that she can see nothing in his eyes except everything that she has before.

"Yeah," she whispers. "I'm sure. I should be... I should be pregnant soon."

"Good."

He turns away.

_Is that all?_ she wants to ask. _Is that all you want me for?_

She wants to ask, but she doesn't.

She doesn't ask, so he doesn't answer.


	7. Detour

**Title:** Detour

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Naruto/Temari

**Rating: **PG.

**Word Count:** 150

**Summary/Description:** Temari is an unorthodox girl. Naruto is learning.

**Warning/Spoilers:** None.

**A/N:** Written for Kibby Muffin. :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto skidded to a halt no less than fifteen feet away from her, digging his heels into the dirt to aid him. He bared his teeth, looking at the girl in incredulity.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

Temari was refolding her fan calmly, and sliding it back into the holster on her back.

"You were in my way," she said simply, beginning to walk past. Her eyebrow was raised, as if in open invitation for him to call her out on the matter. A flash in her blue eyes said she wouldn't mind the challenge.

Naruto, who had experience with angry females, knew a little better. He gritted his teeth, and growled,

"Why didn't you just _ask_ me to move?"

She was already at least twenty feet away. She turned her head, and threw him a smirk over her shoulder.

"That wouldn't have been half as interesting, would it?"


	8. Footsteps

**Title:** Footsteps

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **165

**Summary/Description: **Sasuke walks away.

**Warning/Spoilers:** None.

**A/N: **Written for Essyllus for the 'write me this pairing in a dysfunctional way' meme. I don't write my OTP enough.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.

* * *

She watches him walk away; watches him grind her world to a powder beneath his heel and not even notice, watches him chase dreams and spectres, watches him break hearts and fists and bonds without a thought. At this point she knows that he will not look back, not at her. She watches him nonetheless.

She keeps far behind him, ever silent and ever watchful, like a shrinking shadow as the sun rises in the sky. Sasuke walks on into the distance, his mind and his legs geared towards power and self-salvation, and her heart sinks like a stone in a lake. Sakura knows a lot of things; most of them she keeps to herself. Only the faded walls of her childhood bedroom ever hear her say that she knows she will be watching Sasuke forever walk away.

And it doesn't bother her. She will resign herself to everything thing the fates have in store for her, if only she could walk with him.


	9. Expectations

**Title:** Expectations  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Sai/Karin  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Word Count:** 175  
**Summary/Description:** He sits there, and looks at her with interest.  
**Warning/Spoilers:** No spoilers, unless you don't know who Karin and Sai are.  
**A/N:** For Yukari Rin, for the first kiss drabble meme (ages and ages ago). With this request, she got me hooked on this pairing, God love her.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and no profit is being made off of this.

* * *

She leans in. Unlike Sasuke, he does not look annoyed, or protest, or make any move at all. He just sits there, and looks at her with interest.

_Well_, then.

The kiss is very, very light. Karin's eyes flutter close, but peek open after the first few moments of skin on skin touch. Sai is staring at her with his dark eyes, looking nothing but unassumingly pleasant. _Hmph_. He is obviously an idiot. She presses in closer until the bridge of her glasses bumps his nose, and then the lenses brush his lashes. He gets the point, and closes his eyes. Satisfied, she concentrates on the kiss, lips roving over his, teeth scraping and teasing.

Moments later, she pulls away, and leans back into her chair, a smug look in place. She glances at him expectantly. He is wearing a contemplative look, and does not say anything for a long while.

"I expected better," he says, finally.

…

Sasuke would later have to pry her from his throat, and leave the damage control to Naruto.


End file.
